A Christmas Miracle
by bubblegumbrains
Summary: [Pyro/OC one shot] John can't stop thinking about the way that Arabella eats candy canes. / this is what happens when I crave candy canes in March and I get a story idea that I can't stop thinking about. Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, only my OC, Arabella Parks.


**A/n: this is what happens when I crave candy canes in march, get a story idea but am not sure who to write it about, forgets about story idea, then watches several Pyro tributes on youtube, remembers story idea, then writes to story and gets "writers anxiety" and decides to post it even though it's almost April and no where near christmas time. Oh well. also, I'm thinking of making a full fic of pyro and my oc, like talking about how they met, became friends, and if prob include this scene and them write about their life after this, so comment if you think I should do this :)**

* * *

God, did she have any idea how provocative she was being.

It was christmas time in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and all John could focus on was the way Arabella so innocently (not so innocently) ate a candy cane.

She had a routine of slowly pulling the candy cane out of her mouth, placing it back in her mouth, sucking on it for a little bit, and then slowly dragged it out again. It's not like she knew what she was doing was so inappropriate, she was just lost in her own world as she read, probably not even realizing that she was eating a candy cane at all.

And to top it all off, she was wearing the tightest pair of black skinny jeans John had ever seen, and she had since given up on trying to keep her oversized maroon sweater from falling off her shoulder, allowing it to show off her pale, soft shoulder and a tan bra strap.

And of course, she had to choose that moment to look up and smile at him,candy cane perched between her lips, her bright green eyes piercing his soul, and her long dark brown hair falling in her face. Oh how he wanted to run his hands through that hair, taste the sticky candy residue on her lips...

It was enough to make one go insane.

'Stop it, you cannot think of her in that way, she's your best friend.'

'So? I can't help who I fall for.'

'Well try. You can't lose the most amazing friend you've ever had over you being horny'

'I am not just horny! This is different than all the other girls, I want to care about her, protect her.'

'You can still do that just as a friend, but trying to romantically could ruin your relationship forever!'

Although, John supposed he was already going insane.

* * *

"Watch where your going!" I yelled as I rounded the corner, only to crash into someone.

"I-I'm so sor- oh its just you."

I looked across the floor at whoever I bumped into, only to discover it was the one and only Arabella Parks.I quickly scramble to my feet and extend my hand to her, pulling her off the floor.

"Uh hey, sorry for yelling at you" I mumble, feeling his stomach twist itself into knots

"The great Pyro is apologizing for something? You really must be feeling the christmas spirit." She said, a small smirk evident on her lips, the lips that still had traces of sugar on them.

'You have no idea'

The sound of slight giggles caught my ear, and I quickly turned to the source, a group of girls across the hall.

"What the hell are you laughing at." I shot at them, only for their smiles to grow and have them point at the ceiling above him and Ari.

Craning my head back, Arabella doing the same, I saw a small green plant above us. Mistletoe.

'If this isn't a sign that we should be together then I don't know what is'

'I still don't think this is a good idea.'

'Of course you don't. Now shut up.'

I look back at Ari to find her gently shifting from foot to foot, biting her lip.

"Should we..." I gently trailed off, nodding towards the ceiling.

She shrugged, releasing her lip from her mouth to talk.

"I mean, it is Christmas tradition."

Nodding, I slowly lean in, having to tilt my head down due to the fact the she was so petite. Our mouths linger for a moment, almost touching before she presses hers against mine, moving her lips slowly and softly. I quickly respond, moving my mouth in sync with hers, wrapping my arms around her waist, hers around my neck.

After a while of feeling her slightly sticky lips against my chapped ones, I can't help the urge, so I dart my tongue out of my mouth, tasting the candy residue on her lips like I had been wanting to for so long. At first she doesn't respond and I think that I've fucked everything up, but then she gently opens her mouth, allowing me to taste the candy cane flavor, with a hint of marshmallows and hot chocolate, which she probably was having before.

I'm lost in this little world of colliding tongues and fingers tangling in hair, that I've completely blocked out the protests of "get a room already" and the occasional "it's about time" from the other students around us. I finally broke the kiss when it felt like my lungs were about to combust if I didn't get air, but not taking my hands off the small of her back.

Our mouths were still in extreme proximity, her breath mingling with mine. She honestly never looked more beautiful than in this moment, her green eyes brighter than usual, tiny strands of her dark hair falling in her face, a light pink blush covering her cheeks. Her lips were even fuller than usual, and the stickiness has been completely removed, tempting me to kiss her again, but I needed to get something off my chest before it was bottled up again for who knows how long.

"Hey Ari?" I questioned, my breath hitting her mouth, causing her to look up, meeting my eyes.

"Uh I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go on a date sometime?" I asked, chewing on the inside of my mouth, my stomach feeling like a giant knot.

She smiled, her light pink lips looking even more tempting, before answering "I'd absolutely love to." before placing a quick kiss on my lips, and taking off down the hall, sending another smile over her shoulder.

' I guess Christmas miracles really do come true."


End file.
